Turn
by wolfraven80
Summary: Fighting back to back. Tending each other's wounds. Asking dangerous questions. How could Byleth ever turn her back on the someone she'd shared these things with?


**Turn**

For a moment Byleth lay on the ground, dazed and trying to untangle up from down. Her left leg throbbed. Grit grated between her teeth. Her sword hilt was digging into her back where she lay on it. Her chest ached and it was hard to draw in air. And though she'd had the wind knocked out of her before, the feeling of being without air and the ache in her sternum had never seemed as intense as it did now–as if her chest had been hollowed out.

Since coming to Garreg Mach everything seemed more vivid. Even pain.

_Can you not take better care of this human form of yours?_ Sothis's tone made her displeasure quite clear. _If you snap your neck you won't be able to turn back the hands of time to save yourself. My fate is tied to yours. Be more careful._

Byleth groaned. _Could you please save the scolding for later?_ she thought in Sothis's direction.

_This is no laughing matter, _Sothis retorted.

_I don't think I'm capable of laughing just at the moment._

Their task had been a fairly routine one, locating and routing a gang of bandits that had been operating along a trade route and attacking merchants. They had confronted them at their base on the edge of a densely wooded area and found them to be an odd mix of bladesmen and mages. Things had been going smoothly until another group had emerged from a secondary exit, cutting off Byleth and Edelgard from the rest of the class and pushing them back towards the ravine at the edge of the woods.

But even then it had been nothing they couldn't handle. They had stood back to back, blades at the ready, and Byleth had had the odd realization that she'd only ever fought like this with her father. And it had been different then. When she'd been the Ashen Demon there had been no fear, neither for herself nor for her father. It had never really crossed her mind that either of them could be seriously wounded or even killed. But now, standing close to Edelgard she'd felt that sliver of fear and she'd been keenly aware that a mistake could cost them dearly.

It had been the monstrous wolves that had surprised them–and the bandits as well. The giant beasts had stormed out of the woods, emerging from the trees and running at the bandits.

Byleth had glimpsed the other Eagles turning their attention to the wolves but a dozen bandits were swarming the nearest one. A pair of mages let loose a violent gale. It knocked the wolf backwards, shoving its massive body towards Byleth and Edelgard and sending them both toppling into the ravine. There had been no handhold to stop them and Byleth could only cling tightly to Edelgard as they crashed down the ravine's steep walls.

Edelgard.

Byleth pushed herself up off the forest floor. White spots danced before her eyes but after several deep breaths it passed and the first thing she saw was the bright splash of Edelgard's crimson cloak just a pace away. She, too, was just now sitting up, clutching her right arm against her chest, her face almost as pale as her silvery hair.

"You're hurt," Byleth said. It was not a question.

Edelgard seemed to notice her for the first time, peering at her for a long moment as she drew in several ragged breaths. "My shoulder," she croaked. "I think it's out of its socket." But then her eyes focussed on Byleth, lingering on her limbs. "Your leg."

She's momentarily forgotten about the throbbing in her left leg but Edelgard's attention had brought the discomfort back to the forefront of Byleth's thoughts. Her chest still burned from having had the wind knocked out of her but that was nothing compared to the ache now welling up from her left leg. She steeled herself and glanced down. She must have fallen hard on a tree branch on her way down because a piece remained jutting out of her calf.

"That's certainly going to leave a mark." Grimacing she inspected the wound for a moment. Blood oozed from around the jagged piece of wood. She grimaced. "It's in pretty deep. I think I'd better leave it until Linhardt can take a look."

"He's as likely as not to faint when he sees that," Edelgard noted.

Byleth nodded. "Maybe Dorothea then."

She scanned their surroundings, noting the thick undergrowth in the woods and the steep, rocky side of the ravine they'd tumbled down. There were no more monstrous wolves to be seen nor any sign of bandits, but she wasn't about to take chances. She retrieved her sword. "We'll have to wait for the others to find a way down to us." For a moment she let her eyes linger on Edelgard who was in no shape to fend off an attack. "But we should be prepared to move in case there are more wolves. Which means..."

Edelgard sighed. "You need to set my shoulder."

"If we have to run you won't be able to like that."

"I understand." And then, after a moment's hesitation, "You've done this before, I trust?"

"I have," Byleth assured. "For my father. This will be much easier though. I'll need far less leverage."

Edelgard's nose wrinkled. "How... reassuring."

She had Edelgard brace her uninjured shoulder against a tree trunk and then took hold of her injured arm. A gasp of pain escaped Edelgard but then she clamped her jaw tightly shut and gave a curt nod.

Byleth used one hand to stabilize the joint while the other pressed on Edelgard's arm to push the joint back into place. A grunt escaped Edelgard's throat and her face contorted with pain as Byleth continued to put pressure on her shoulder. And then, with an audible crack, the joint popped back into place. "Stay still," Byleth commanded. Panting, Edelgard only nodded. Byleth removed her coat and tied it around Edelgard's neck. She then carefully guided Edelgard's arm into the makeshift sling. "There. It could pop out again so best to keep it still until you've been treated."

"Thank you, Professor," Edelgard said, her voice slightly hoarse.

Byleth smiled and patted her hair. "You did well."

"Praise isn't necessary." But Byleth could see the blush creeping up Edelgard's pallid cheeks. "What about your wound, Professor?"

"It's not bleeding much. It can wait." And then she settled herself on the forest floor with her back against Edelgard's and her sword across her lap. "Keep watch for enemies. The others will be here soon."

Edelgard shifted slightly, her spine straightening against Byleth's back. "Was it like this when you and Jeralt were mercenaries?"

Byleth's brow furrowed. "Well no, I don't recall ever being attacked by giant wolves or going over the side of a cliff. But my memory is a bit fuzzy, I admit."

She felt Edelgard shaking her head. "I meant, having to rely on each other, having to watch each other's backs when you were fighting or injured."

Had it been that way? All the years of fighting. Bandits, soldiers, mercenaries–it hadn't mattered who. She had simply fought. The blood had never bothered her. Nor had her own wounds. She couldn't recall at what age she'd learned to hold a sword or when she'd first killed a man in battle. There was a blankness there as if all of it had blurred together, no one battle more important than any other. Her whole life had been awash with a greyish haze until Sothis had woken and a world of colour had begun to permeate the mist of her thoughts.

"No," Byleth said finally. "I think my father was always looking out for me far more than I did for him." He had always just been there, teaching her, taking care of her. They had fought side by side many times and certainly relied on each other in battle. But he'd always been a fixture of her life and it had never occurred to her that he needed her assistance or support. "This is all new to me."

"And to me, my teacher," Edelgard said softly. She let out of slow breath and then spoke again. "I wish you to know that I will always treasure my time at the academy and all you've done for me." Sitting back to back as they were, Byleth could feel the tension coiling in Edelgard's body as she continued to speak. "Whether we should be friends or are forced to cross swords, you will always be my teacher."

Byleth wanted to turn and look into Edelgard's face, to try to see in her eyes what was troubling her, but she forced her gaze to stay on the trees and the brush, determined to keep her guard up, to keep them both safe. "What makes you say that? Why do you think we'd be enemies?"

"Once I become emperor I will have to make decisions that you may disagree with."

Something heavy seemed to settle over Byleth's heart, a terrible weight in her chest. She knew of Edelgard's ambitions to change the world for the better–she had spoken of them herself though never in such detail as to say what would be required to make that world a reality. Byleth's voice was low and serious when she spoke. "Why do you assume I'd disagree with your decisions?"

Edelgard did not reply. The silence of the woods was unnatural with no birdcalls, no scampering of squirrels or rabbits. Surely there were other, more fearsome things lurking to cause such stillness. Her injured leg still ached and it would be difficult to move nimbly in a fight, but she would do whatever she needed to protect Edelgard.

"I've been talking to a great many people since I came to Garreg Mach," Byleth said when it became clear that Edelgard had no intention of answering. "If the Crests are a gift from the goddess then why do they only seem useful for war? And why do they cause so much suffering?"

Edelgard went rigid against Byleth. Byleth went on.

"Families with crests use their children as stud horses and brood mares to perpetuate their crests. They even disinherit those born without them. Have you talked to any of the students from Faerghus? Sylvain, Ingrid, Mercedes–they've all suffered because of crests. And the empire is no better, is it?" She paused to give Edelgard a chance to interject if wished to, and continued when she remained silent. "Dorothea, Bernadetta. Even Professor Hanneman."

"Hanneman?" Edelgard repeated, clearly surprised.

"Ask him one day to tell you about his sister," she said simply. She would not share her friends' private griefs, all the tales they had shared with her. But she must acknowledge the real harm caused by the crests. They seemed more a curse than a gift.

"Perhaps I will," Edelgard said finally.

Byleth clutched her sword a little more tightly as she debated whether it was wise to say more, to speak of the other concerns that had grown over the past months.

_You might as well speak your mind now when we're far from listening ears._

It seemed Sothis had not yet gone back to sleep and, as usual, had an opinion on the topic.

"There's another matter I've been wondering about," Byleth said.

"Oh?" Though Byleth could not see her face, she could just imagine Edelgard peering at her with a neutral, guarded expression.

"I've been reading up on the teachings of Seiros. Why do you think they have such disdain for outsiders? The teachings describe the people outside of Fódlan as something akin to beasts." Edelgard remained silent. "You don't see Petra and the people of Brigid that way, do you?"

"No," Edelgard said. "Of course not. Brigid is a vassal state but only because they fought against us with Dagda. I have the utmost respect for Petra as both a classmate and a future leader of Brigid."

Byleth nodded. "But that's not the case among most of Fódlan's leaders, or even most of its citizens. Because they follow the teachings of Seiros. And Seiros commands them to turn their backs on outsiders. But why would Seiros decree that?" Again Byleth's question was met with stony silence. So she went on. "It's the crests, isn't it? Forbidding people from mixing with outsiders is a way of keeping the crests in Fódlan."

When Edelgard spoke, her voice was like ice. "Yes. I suspect that was the Church's intention all these many centuries. Grant us a boon that keeps us enslaved forever." And then, quickly, "But Professor you _must not_ speak of this to anyone. What you're saying is... very dangerous. And you know what Lady Rhea does to dissenters."

Byleth's jaw tightened. Some months ago she had travelled with Rhea and Catherine to confront remnants of the rebellious faction of the Western Church. Rhea had wanted to personally execute the bishop. Yes, Byleth knew what Rhea did to dissenters.

"Professor, you haven't, have you? Spoken to Lady Rhea, I mean?" Edelgard sounded truly alarmed.

On instinct, Byleth reached back and squeezed her arm to reassure her. Both Jeralt and Sothis had warned her to be on her guard with Rhea and she had heeded their warnings. "No, of course not." The tension drained out of Edelgard' body.

"Perhaps we should switch to a less fraught topic of conversation before the others arrive."

Byleth nodded and then, after a pause, "Even with healing, your shoulder may be stiff for a few days but you should be well in time for the ball."

"Yes, the ball. Everyone is in such an uproar over it."

"Not you of course."

Edelgard chuckled. "I've been to many such events. They can be tedious. Although given that this one if for the students it should be less stuffy than what you'd see in Enbarr. What about you, Professor, have you attended a ball before?"

"No," Byleth said with a shake of her head. "I've been to country dances and village festivals but nothing so formal."

"Then you should make the most of it."

_I agree_, Sothis piped in. _I expect you to dance until the dawn. You must enjoy the night for both of us._

"I'm certain you won't be wanting for dance partners," Edelgard went on, oblivious to Sothis's interjection. "And invitations to the Goddess Tower," she added archly. "We all know how admired you are among the student body."

Byleth was grateful in that moment that Edelgard could not see her face because she could distinctly feel the blood rushing into her cheeks.

_Why don't you simply ask her to meet you there?_ Sothis's voice only redoubled the warmth climbing into her face. _You think of her every time someone mentions that silly legend._

Rather than denying it, Byleth relied on her usual refrain. _I am a professor and she is a student._

_The school year will come to an end soon. And then..._

_And then she will still be the future emperor._

_And what, I wonder, will you be?_

And that question unsettled her most of all. Edelgard had made clear her intention to change things once she became emperor. Could Byleth really remain a professor–and more to the point, a member of the Church–when that happened?

Edelgard shifted around to look at Byleth. "Professor?"

Byleth cleared her throat and then shifted around as well to meet Edelgard's gaze. What she intended to say, she wasn't certain.

And she never found out, for the sound of snapping branches made her sit bolt upright, head turning to get a fix on the direction of the noise. She sprang to her feet, pain shooting through her injured leg and making her wobble. Edelgard was only a beat behind her, rising to wield her axe one-handed.

A pair of monstrous wolves tore through the forest, nearing them at an alarming rate, and then splitting off to encircle Byleth and Edelgard. Once again, they stood back to back, ready to fight. The creatures towered over them, ten feet or more, their fangs the length of sabers, their limbs as thick the tree trunks around them. Byleth braced herself, shutting out the sharp pain in her left leg. No matter what monsters they might face, she had to protect Edelgard.

A blaze of fire blasted the nearest wolf. Arrows pelted the second one. Byleth's eyes darted away from the giant wolves to find the Eagles charging towards them. The monsters turned to face their new opponents, yowling and roaring in displeasure as magic and steel rained down on their thick hides. Even a pair of monsters was nothing compared to the combined might of the Black Eagles.

Arm still slung in Byleth's coat, Edelgard came to stand next to Byleth to watch their comrades fight. "You must be proud, my teacher. They've come so far."

"I am," Byleth replied with a nod. Her leg ached horribly. The extraction of the splintered branch was likely to be quite unpleasant too, healing magic or no. But they were safe. That was what mattered.

She turned to glance at Edelgard then and took in the dirt smudged across her high cheekbones, the leaves and twigs tangled into her long hair, and her expression as she watched the others–how it wavered between pride and something else. Sadness? Regret?

"Edelgard?"

"Yes?"

"What you said earlier about the decisions you'll need to make as emperor..." Edelgard said nothing but her features seemed to slide into a blank expression, as if she had donned a mask. "I want you to know that I won't turn away from you. I will never turn my back on you except to face your enemies."

"I–" Edelgard took a long, shaky breath, her eyes darting back to the battle. "You can't say that for certain, my teacher." But when she looked up at Byleth again, there was a smile on her face. "But thank you."

**ooo**

"Professor. Kill Edelgard at once." Rhea's words echoed through the vast chamber of the Holy Tomb. They made something deep inside Byleth twist like a wrung out rag. "She is a danger to all of Fódlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating."

Ice filled Byleth's veins at those words. Edelgard's heart might be rebellious, but it was indeed a real beating heart. Byleth didn't even know what lay in her own chest, what it was Rhea had done to her. No heartbeat. No heartbeat but alive. She knew not what force made her blood rush and her pulse thrum in her ears, but as she stood face to face with her dearest pupil she knew what she must do.

_I must protect Edelgard._

A few steps and she crossed to join Edelgard. And then turned to face her enemies.

**The End**


End file.
